The Story Behind the Obsession For Power
by A Last Kiss For Succubus
Summary: Ever wonder why Vergil is so bitter towards Dante? And why he is so obsessed with obtaining so much power?
1. There's A First Time for Everything

Okay kittens. I got this idea while on the road to the motherland mexico while listening to Alice In Chains – Man In The Box and from watching La Bamba. Haha. Its my assumption on what happened the night Eva and the twins were attacked in their home. Enjoy.

It never occurred to Vergil, until tonight, that Eva, his mother, that she might favor Dante more than him. He never wanted to believe such a thing because she would always tell them that she loved them more than anything. She'd always be there for every scraped knee and every brotherly battle convincing them to form a truce. To him, she was the Godess of his Earth. The justice and peace to his war. The love in his life. Until today, that is.

Vergil and Dante had gotten into a fight again and this time, they tried to avoid each other. Dante went outside to play by his self and Vergil stayed inside moping around. When Dante had come back he brought with him a small bunch of colorful wildflowers from the fields next to their home. He walked into the kitchen with a curious Vergil in tow as he walked up to Eva; she oblivious to the twins that had entered the room.

"Mom.." Dante was looking up at her with pleading eyes, the flowers hidden behind his back.

Eva, startled by his sudden call, looked down at her son and smiled so radiantly,

"Yes, Dante." She leaned down almost eye level with him.

Dante immeditly pulled out the flowers and shoved them in her face and smiled, "I thought you'd like them!" Her smile widened as she took them from his little hand and held them up to her nose and closing her eyes; pretending as though the small flowers had a smell to them.

Vergil watched them from the kitchen door, his eyes had hardened. Dante was always trying to get her attention!

"Wow, Dante, they're beautiful! Thank you so much, darling, your the best!" She bent down and scooped up a grinning Dante. They both laughed at each other.

Vergil never knew hate until that moment. Oh, he didn't only just despise Dante... He felt a rage towards his beloved and graceful mother. As Eva let Dante down from her tender hold, Vergil's heart felt a pang of... something. Vergil, the seven year old twin of Dante and son of Eva and The Dark Knight Sparda, felt ashamed that he couldn't be the best to Eva like Dante was.

His gaze faltered before hardening as he turned to leave he heard,

"Vergil, come here." Eva's sweet sweet voice rang out like Autumn in its prime. Vergil's begged in his heart that he could have enough courage to walk away from her voice.

"Common, Verge." Dante's playful voice called out to him, reminding him that they were only half human. That, somewhere inside they were overrun with emotion. Full blooded demons don't have such stupid emotions. They don't care about anyone...not even their family.

Vergil turned around to face them. His gaze was hard and he glared at them. He wasn't weak and dependent like they were. "Vergil?" Eva's voice sounded confused.

He looked between them and turned on his heel and left the room.

He had enough with being second best, after all he was The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda's son.


	2. Bitter Sweet Innocence

Yay, chapter 2! Woot woot! Uh I'm sure this is the last one. My theory went this far.. Enjoy.

disclaimer: um. i dont own devil may cry.

xxx

That week Vergil hadn't talked to Dante or Eva, at all. When they would play, he would just watch from the stairs where he couldn't be seen or he'd just stay up in his and Dante's room reading random books. Books that had big words and complex plots (well complex enough for a 7 yearl-old) he thought that would help him become smart. Smart enough to be the **best** in his mother's eyes. That night, he read as many as 5 books. Thick, hard cover books. He didn't know what kind of books they were or what they were about but, every big word he came across he'd reach over to his left and open the dictionary and look it up. Yes, he was going to be the brightest. And, he thought, with knowledge he'd be able to understand, manipulate and push aside these petty human emotions. Then, maybe his mother would be proud of him. Maybe, he'd be the best in her glorious emerald eyes.

Later on that night when it was time for bed, he could hear Eva's foot steps coming up the stairs followed by loud giggles, no doubt Dante's. He quickly pushed the books under his bed and climbed in covering himself; turning to face the opposite direction from the door. When it creaked open Eva sh'ed Dante and, oblivious to Vergil, she tucked him in and kissed him good night.

"I love you, momma." Dante's poorly hushed voice echoed through the four walls of their room. Darkness obscuring any facades. "I love you more, baby, good night." With that Eva left the room and left the door slightly ajar.

"I love you, Verge. Good night." Dante shifted in his bed.

Vergil, startled by Dante's truce, could only stare at the wall farthest from him, in thought. How could such a mere argument between one another turn brother against brother and son against mother.

He never wanted to feel that diabolical emotion ever again. He loved his family. His **twin** brother Dante and his radiant mother, Eva.

Who knew, much less Vergil, that that night would change the course of their lives, destinies and out looks towards one another- forever.

xxx

a/n: please, tell me what you think! Hehe. Please and thank you!


	3. A Stark Realization

Later that night, Eva walked around the small house checking every window and door. She thought about how the house seemed so lonesome without the warmth and voice of a father figure. She missed her ever so faithful husband and confidante. The person she counted on the most. Now that Sparda was long gone... _A_ _legend now, darling, just like you wanted, _the world seemed so cold and just enough for her and her sons. She always felt a sort of resentment and guilt towards his choice in sacrificing himself for the human realm. She resented it because it left her a widow and her boys, fatherless. Guilt that she thought that she could've done more to convince him. To just stay home and father their children...but she knew deep down that that was plain selfish. He died protecting and saving a race he felt deserved much more and were capable of so much good. He did this because, she believed, he wanted a better life for his family (and mankind).

She now stood in font of the boys room, she smiled. Her baby boys were the spinning image of their father. The only beautiful creatures in this world to remind her of him. Oh, how she missed him. As time went on she tried to push away her past lingering feelings of resentment, guilt and loss. She knew he wouldn't want her to be like this. He wanted her to be strong for their children and for his memory. She stood with her head up high, shoulders back and a smile on her face. Vergil and Dante are the only ones she has left in this crumbling world.

She pushed the door open so it stood slightly ajar and peeked in to see them sleeping peacefully. She noticed how Vergil had been acting distant all this week. She felt it was because he was jealous of Dante being always so close to her. Eva smirked at such childish antics... she hoped it wouldn't get in the way later on in their lives as they grew up together. She frowned, she wouldn't want that for them. She wants them to grow close with each other, brother to brother, friend to friend type of relationship. She knew they would be shunned from this world by anyone and everyone that didn't understand; they would only have each other to trust in and depend on. Eva would really dislike it if they grew apart later on because of petty things. She could already envision them fighting over a girl, the car keys and a slice of pizza. She sighed. For once since her childhood days, she said a silent prayer for them, that their lives would go smoothly with each other and with the rest of the world.

She slowly closed the door; with a soft click she turned and started her way towards her room. Little did she know an unquenchable evil lurked around her home; peering in her locked windows and secured doors, silently whispering in an incoherent language words of war, wrath and annihilation.

In a few hours , the house stood on silent foundations as everyone slept. Little did they know that in a few seconds their worlds would be torn apart.

* * *

**GLASS SHATTERING!**

Eva quickly sat up right in her bed; startled from her sleep. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears as she quickly and quietly rose from her bed. Could they be burglars? Or could it be...? She ran for her door, opening it without second thought of a threat and ran to her children's room without as much as a glance down the stairs. Whoever or whatever it was, she had to hide her children. Her former husband had told her that because of his rebellion their lives would always be jeopardized. He told her that there would come a day where they would have to run because Hell would be at their heels... And this is what he meant.

**SCREECHING!**

As quickly as she opened the door she quickly closed it behind her and locked it. Dante and Vergil were already sitting on their beds with wide eyes looking at their mother who reflected the same emotion back.

"Boys, I need you to be really quiet," She quickly walked over to them and pulled them out of bed and walked them over to the window.

"Mom, what's going on? Who's downstairs?" Dante asked as he shook with fear. Vergil stood completely still, with wide eyes, he watched his mother as she spoke. He didn't know for sure but he thought he knew what was going on and not being sure, scared him to death as well.

"I need you both to climb out this window and run and hide in that hollow tree you always go play in." Eva kept glancing to the door as all sorts of strange loud noises came from behind it. Vergil wanted to know where she was going to hide... She was going to hide... right?

"But mom-"

"Vergil, your the oldest so, please please look after Dante. I'm counting on you, Verge." He could only nod as he felt his voice would break. A lump in his chest found its way to his throat and his eyes stung. He knew she wasn't coming with them... He knew. Dante stood next to Vergil with a panicked look on his small delicate face. He felt he knew where this was going... He just didn't want it to be his mom.

Eva saw the pained look in their eyes. She didn't want to leave them to fend for themselves so it was either HER or THEM. And she had made her choice a long time ago. "Please listen to me," They both nodded solemnly. She didn't notice but long before she spoke to them, tears streaked their way down her cheeks. Her and their fate had already been decided. She placed a soft hand on their faces. "I love you both..."

**THE DOOR RATTLED WITH INHUMAN INTENSITY!**

"Now GO!" They both darted for the window as Eva ran to the door and leaned her whole body into it. Vergil opened the door quickly and ushered Dante to it and just as Vergil was helping Dante out, Eva screamed. Vergil jerked his head to look over at his mother accidentally letting Dante's hands go. Dante plummeted to the bushes below and harshly landed with an loud 'Umph.' Vergil looked back down to Dante as his brother looked up at him with a glare.

"Dante, run to the tree! I'll be there!" Dante's expression changed drastically. "But mom said-"

"Just go, Dante! I'll get mom!" With that said, Dante reluctantly ran to the direction of the tree, looking back every now and then until his retreating form disappeared behind the shadows.

Vergil looked back to his mother and saw she was barely keeping the door closed. At that moment he felt an unexplainable rush within his chest. He ran to his mothers aid and placed his small hands on the door as well. "VERGIL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Vergil looked up at her stunned. Eva had never once raised her voice at EITHER of them, her firm gaze alone held enough persuasion. "B-but...I wanted to help you..."

"NO VERGIL, YOU GO HELP YOUR BROTHER! I'M FINE!" she continued to shove her weight against the door as it rattled violently. "GO! VERGIL, PLEASE!"

More than anything Vergil wanted to just stay and do everything he could to help her... protect her. He was after all the oldest and she was counting on him. With a firm gaze from her he ran to the window and with one final glance at his mother he jumped out the window and landed roughly in the bushes without as much as a grunt.

He heard wood breaking and glass shattering as he made his way into the woods to find Dante. His eyes stung with abashed tears and his breaking heart filled with every kind of emotion. His little hands trembled with cold sweat. His legs were wanting to give out from under him as he ran. He wanted to cry and he wanted to scream with mesmerizing anger and sadness because he left his mother to die. He left her to the wolves. What son would do that to their mother? Him, Son of Sparda.

* * *

Dante sat inside the tree waiting for his mother and Vergil. It had already been awhile but he had a feeling Vergil wouldn't leave him alone. after all they were brothers. _Close since birth, _he thought ever so hopeful. He analyzed this situation in his head as he waited. He could hear glass breaking, smell wood burning but above all, he could hear screeching, growling and shouting in a language that seemed all too familiar. The voices sounded unreal- out of this world almost. They twisted with laughter and shrieks. Snarling brought him out of his thoughts. He eyed the darkness before him with wavering eyes. Whatever was out there it sounded big and demonic. Dante shrunk further into the tree and covered his eyes. His breath came out in soft gasps. He hoped the thing, whatever it was, couldn't hear him. He begged to any one that could hear his thoughts that it wouldn't get Vergil or his mother.

"Dante," A sharp whisper startled him to uncovering his eyes. Vergil stood before him at the opening of the hollow tree. "We have to go. Come on." Dante quickly got out of the tree hoping to see his mother.

"Where's mom?"

Vergil didn't answer as he turned around and walked carefully further into the forest. Dante's heart sank. He lowered his gaze to the floor, Momma, he solemnly thought... His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a firm grip on his forearm. Vergil not to gently jerked Dante forward. Dante didn't bother to notice.

* * *

Vergil eyed the road before them, as they walked, with distant eyes. Neither of the two spoke a word to each other. What was there to say? Nothing. They needed to focus on how to get to town. Vergil read each sign they passed down the long and narrow dirt road. His thoughts drifted back to what happened a few hours ago... Mom had been slaughtered. The house was burned down. Their whole lives had been shattered in a matter of minutes. Was this the consequence of being the spawn of The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda? If so, what an asshole his dad was. Leaving them to fend for themselves... Leaving mom to die. Hn, if he had such power, Vergil smugly noted, he wouldn't need to run. He looked over to Dante who keep looking at the ground. Vergil reached over and wrapped his arm around Dante's shoulders. He hoped it was comforting enough.

He read the sign they just passed. A small town was a few miles ahead, hopefully there would be someone there willing to lend a hand. Anyone...

They continued their trek down the country side without as much as a word to each other. By the time they reached the town it was dawn and they had nowhere to go and no one to go to. And it was then that they came to a stark realization, they were all each other had in this crumbling world.

* * *

**AN:**

Wow. It's been awhile since I last updated...

-hangs head in shame-

I hope you enjoyed this. I'm going to add one more chapter in a few days. It's going to pick up a few years later. One year prior to DMC 3.

Mainly, this story is meant to focus on Vergil and why he's such an -cough **asshole** cough- But it will interact with Dante and a few people that _might_ have crossed their paths early in their lives. People that _might _have influenced decisions and choices to make them the men that we know and love now. ;]

So, if you like this story, let me know. I'm open to constructive criticism.

Thanks!

-B. Succubus


End file.
